


All spirits are enslaved which serve things evil

by Centenniel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coma, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centenniel/pseuds/Centenniel
Summary: In high school, Jeon Wonwoo thought he had picked the lesser of two evils. Ten years later, he's not so sure he actually did.Choi Seungcheol is a monster and the other hip hop unit members are immune to his powers.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	All spirits are enslaved which serve things evil

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Prometheus Unbound by PB Shelley. 
> 
> Story was inspired by a horror novel, Carrion Comfort by Dan Simmons
> 
> Coups is not a good person in this story. And neither is Wonwoo, for all his moral high-grounding. 
> 
> I'm still working on fitting in all the members into the story but some may end up not making an appearance. 
> 
> Please check the notes at the beginning of the chapter for any warnings that may not be in the tags. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are always appreciated. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mention of taking someone off life support

The look on Seungkwan’s face when Hansol held up the large Iced Americano in his hand made the walk to the coffee shop, the unexpectedly long wait in line, and the trek back to the company building absolutely worth it.

“You're a lifesaver! Seriously!” He grabbed the cold drink from Hansol and took a sip so powerful that his cheeks disappeared into his face and had to gasp for air when he resurfaced. “I’m absolutely slammed and everyone else has left for the day.”

The happiness Hansol felt momentarily faltered as he realized that Seungkwan had asked others before him but he’s the one who pulled through, the one Seungkwan was currently beaming at. 

“The new Director has been keeping you pretty busy, huh?” It’s obviously rhetorical since Seungkwan sent a text begging for caffeine at 7:30 PM. “How is he?”

Seungkwan glanced over at a closed set of double doors, a small plaque that read ‘Managing Director Choi’ next to it. “He’s okay,” he said quietly. “He seems nice enough and takes his job seriously. He’s just very...very young.”

So Hansol had heard. And while that irked some of the more conservative members of the company, hell even the moderate ones, he didn’t think an experienced but youthful perspective was a bad thing.

“Is this a new tattoo?” Seungkwan asked and grabbed Hansol’s hand. His fingers were freezing from holding the iced coffee but Hansol couldn’t find it in himself to pull away.

“Yeah, it’s just a design my friend drew up.” He’s not the kind of person to put a lot of thought into every single one of his tattoos. He didn't even remember getting some of the older ones, too addled with alcohol in his youth. Watching Seungkwan absently run his thumb over the inked image, he wished he had a more substantial explanation. 

The doors to Director Choi’s office opened and Seungkwan dropped Hansol’s hand like it was on fire. 

The rumors were true: Managing Director Choi was _young_ \- older than Hansol, surely, but not by much. Still, there’s something about the way his eyes swept in their direction that commanded the very air in the office and had nothing to do with age. 

He’s followed by two young men. One looked like he was from Corporate with a suit and tie and glasses. The other was up-and-coming actor Kim Mingyu, breakout star of the recent hit drama ‘Adore You’ and contender for the KBS Drama Newbie Award.

“I thought you had gone home,” Director Choi said to Seungkwan. To Hansol, “Vernon-ssi, I apologize that this is our first meeting. I’m still in the processing of settling in and haven’t had time to personally greet all of our artists.”

Hansol shouldn’t be shocked that Director Choi knew his name. What kind of boss would he be otherwise? But he was and tried to suppress his surprise as he shook the hand extended towards him. “It’s okay, sir. I should have come to see you earlier.”

Their hands had barely separated before Mingyu swooped in, tangibly excited. “Vernon-ssi, my name is Kim Mingyu and I’m a big fan. I’ve listened to your new single with Crush, like, a million times. I’m also looking forward to your segment on Sketchbook!”

“Wow, um, thank you.” Hansol bowed his head and hoped nobody noticed the flush creeping up his neck. 

“Alright, Mingyu, stop being embarrassing or else you’re not allowed to visit anymore.” Director Choi pushed the actor behind him. “Is there something you wanted to see me about?” His eyes flickered towards the half-empty Iced Americano on Seungkwan’s desk and then back to Hansol. 

“Oh, no, no, I didn’t realize you were in. I decided to take a little break and found Seungkwan on my way back to the studio.” Hansol left out the coffee run because he didn’t want Director Choi to think his assistant treated the company’s artists like errand boys.

Director Choi looked at him like he knew Hansol wasn’t telling the whole truth and Hansol tried not to shrivel under his piercing stare. A subtle tilt of his head sparked a golden flicker within the dark brown of his irises. 

“Have lunch with me tomorrow.” A pause. “If you’re not busy.”

Hansol didn’t have anything until around 2 PM the next day so he nodded and tried to sound excited. “Yes, I would be happy to.”

Director Choi smiled as if Hansol really had any other choice than to accept the invitation and turned to his assistant. “Seungkwan, please make a reservation for 2 people at 12:30 PM, Pastoralia if they have availability. And since you’re still here, you might as well join us for dinner.”

Hansol thought that this must not be an uncommon occurrence since Seungkwan didn’t look surprised or excited or even irritated but dull with resignation at the prospect of an uncomfortable meal with his boss - a corporate tradition that even a Managing Director as young as Choi hadn’t shaken yet.

“Vernon-ssi, it was so nice to meet you!” Mingyu dodged around Director Choi to shake Hansol’s hand. “Please follow me on Instagram!”

“Let the man get back to work,” Director Choi said sharply. “Wonwoo, Seungkwan, dinner. Vernon-ssi, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night, sir.” Hansol bowed and kept his head lowered until the sound of Mingyu’s whining and Director Choi’s chides faded. He breathed a sigh of relief. He considered sending an encouraging text to Seungkwan but noticed that he left the rest of the Iced Americano to melt on his desk. 

I

Halfway through the meal, Seungkwan suddenly excused himself to go to the bathroom. Wonwoo watched him practically run out of their private dining room with the faintest trace of amusement and asked Seungcheol, “was that you or him?”

Seungcheol, cheeks stuffed with honey walnut shrimp, shook his head. “Not me,” he said, the food in his mouth on full display. 

Mingyu wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Gross, hyung.”

Well, it didn’t really matter how Seungkwan stepped out, just that he did, since it was the perfect opening for Wonwoo to ask about Vernon now that Seungcheol finally had some food in him. “Pastoralia is pretty fancy for a work lunch.”

“It’s not a date if that’s what you’re implying.”

“That particular thought never crossed my mind,” Wonwoo said honestly. “But I’ve seen that look on your face before. Vernon, he’s one of us, isn’t he?” He nodded towards Mingyu across the table.

Mingyu’s chopsticks slipped from his hand. “Wait, really?”

“I’m not 100 percent certain but that’s what I intend to find out tomorrow,” said Seungcheol and took a sip of jasmine tea. 

“And if he is?” Mingyu asked, a slight quiver to his voice. “What do you plan on doing about it?”

Mingyu’s asking from a place of insecurity and if Wonwoo was a better person, he would have tried to reassure Mingyu - at some point in the three years they’ve known each other - that his chronic fear of falling out of favor with Seungcheol was misplaced. That Seungcheol was fiercely possessive of all that was his, including Mingyu. 

But Wonwoo wasn’t so he hadn’t and allowed Mingyu to ingratiate himself to Seungcheol like a naughty puppy to its master.

“I haven’t decided,” said Seungcheol. “I don’t see any reason to immediately bring him into the fold but it may be a good idea to identify any weaknesses before it becomes necessary.”

Wonwoo knew that he'd be the one to dig up information on Vernon since god forbid Seungcheol did any of his own dirty work and Mingyu had all the subtlety of a bull. He sighed and changed the subject just before Seungkwan returned. 

II

After dinner, Seungcheol sent Mingyu and Seungkwan off in a cab together since they lived in the same direction. Seungkwan had seemed a little hesitant but ultimately accepted as a city bus would take twice as long. 

“Want a ride home?” Seungcheol offered Wonwoo, tone deceptively nonchalant. 

Honestly, Wonwoo would prefer to take a cab but Seungcheol had been restless all evening - never a good sign - so he just said “sure,” and slid into the passenger seat of Seungcheol’s Bimmer. 

They didn't speak for most of the ride which was fine with Wonwoo. It’s actually what he preferred but they’re a little less than five minutes from his apartment building when Seungcheol finally opened his mouth. 

“Soonyoung’s family is considering taking him off life support.”

“What?” Wonwoo couldn't hide his surprise. ”Seriously?” 

“I guess so.” Seungcheol shrugged. “That’s what Jeonghan told me anyway. They might have already done it. Who knows?” 

The flippant tone bothered Wonwoo but he chose not to dwell on it and said, “if Yoon Jeonghan hasn’t mentioned it, then I think it’s safe to assume the Kwons haven’t gone through with it yet.” A terrible thought flashed through his mind. “Wait, you don’t...plan on getting involved, do you?”

“Get involved?” Seungcheol sounded like he genuinely didn’t understand why Wonwoo would ask.

The pit of nerves that had sat in his stomach since Seungcheol called him and Mingyu to his office flared into anger. Wonwoo’s hands curled into fists and if he didn’t have years of practice keeping irrational decisions in check, he’d demand to be let out of the car immediately. “Nevermind,” he said and had never been happier to turn into his apartment complex. 

Seungcheol pulled up just outside the entrance and Wonwoo quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. “Thanks,” he said, opening the door. 

“Wait.”

Wonwoo felt a hand on his elbow and he fought against the instinct to shake it off. “What is it?” He looked over his shoulder toward the driver side. 

Seungcheol licked his bottom lip, looked at Wonwoo and then looked away. “You’re angry with me,” he finally said, staring out the windshield. “Is it about Soonyoung?”

“Hyung, I’m exhausted,” Wonwoo skirted around the question. “Let’s talk about this later.”

“I don’t regret it.” Seungcheol curled the fingers of his hand on Wonwoo’s elbow, tips digging in just shy of painful. “I didn’t want to hurt Soonyoung but if I hadn’t, I would have lost you.” He suddenly removed his hand and grabbed the steering wheel. He pinned Wonwoo with his gaze instead. “He was my friend too, you know. I wish there could have been another way.”

“Okay, hyung.” Wonwoo was so tired. 

Of this conversation, 

Of this day. 

Of wondering if he made the right choice all those years ago.


End file.
